The so-called constructive fabric is formed of a single thread through a knitting process. FIG. 1 shows a circular knitting machine according to the prior art which comprises a series of dial needles radially arranged on the same horizontal plane, and a series of cylinder needles vertically disposed corresponding to the series of dial needles. The dial needles and the cylinder needles form into a series of knitting units. As the cam of the knitting machine is activated, the dial and cylinder needles are respectively reciprocated at right angles (see FIGS. 1A and 1B), and therefore loops are respectively cast off and then formed into a fabric. The fabric thus formed is then gradually sent out downward through a fabric formation surface.
Conventional double knit machines are commonly used for knitting plain cotton cloths having no raised patterns. Therefore, the dial and cylinder needles of conventional double knit machines are controlled to complete cycles of knitting through a knit stitch knitting process, and the dial and cylinder needles of each knitting unit will constrain each other, i.e. the fully extended out dial needles will press on the edge of the fabric duly knitted to prevent the formation of "lifted fabric" during the raising stitch. These double knit machines have now been commonly used for knitting pique cloths having raised patterns on both sides thereof. In knitting a plain knitted fabric, the dial and cylinder needles are fully extended out and then received back after the casting of loops. In knitting a pique cloth, the dial (or cylinder) needles are fully extended out and then completely received back after the casting of loops while the cylinder (or dial) needles are retained immovably. Stitch adjustment of calibration (see FIG. 7, referenced by 6) are provided with the double knit machines for controlling the modes of the dial and cylinder needles so that they can be reciprocated or retained in position as desired. As the dial and cylinder needles of each knitting unit are not simultaneously reciprocated through a knit stitch mode, they do not constrain each other during the knitting process, and the fabric thus formed will be lifted by the cylinder needle being fully extended out during the raising stitch. This is the so-called "lifted fabric" phenomenon. As the raising and declining stitch of the knitting action are alternatively performed at a fast speed, this "lifted fabric" phenomenon will result in a miss while casting off a loop (See FIG. 1B), and the quality of the fabric is affected.